Jumblu Epic Stories
by de-aruka
Summary: Warna-warni kegalauan para pujangga―hoek, ohok―pelaku BASARA yang berstatus jumblu. Entah karena abis putus, bawaan dari lahir atau ditularkan melalui jones lainnya. / Jumblues faivu short stories; Ekspetasi terlalu tinggi, membunuh gengsi, sebuah deklarasi, memperjuangkan hak asasi, dan sohib garang berwujud seksi (di alam mimpi). Last chap, DLDR.
1. Pujangga

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

**.**

**.**

**Jumblu Epic Stories**

Rating : T ― Genre : Angst/Romance

(kenapa roman dan angst? karena menjadi seorang jomblo itu menyakitkan dan itu adalah masalah yang berkaitan dengan cinta #uhuk)

.

.

**WARNINGS :**

Konten mengandung adegan nyesek, perlakuan tidak senonoh, labilitas akut, pemikiran tidak biasa yang berada di luar logika manusia normal. **Hanya diperuntukkan bagi jomblo-jomblo berme(n)tal baja dan sekitarnya**.

Segala benda famous yang tertulis disini bukan hak saya. Sebagian besar isinya saya sadur dari video yang pernah saya tonton di Youtube. Jadi, hak kepemilikan ide cerita adalah milik pembuatnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Warna-warni kegalauan para pujangga―hoek, ohok―pelaku BASARA yang berstatus jumblu. Entah karena abis putus, bawaan dari lahir atau ditularkan melalui jones lainnya.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ DEDICATED FOR ALL JOMBLOS IN THIS WORLD._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>#1 : Borneo called Kali<strong>**―**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pelajaran IPS yang diajarkan Hideyoshi kali ini membahas tentang negara-negara di dunia. Sang guru menanyai satu per satu murid-muridnya.

"Nagamasa, di benua manakah Indonesia berada?"

"Di Asia, pak! Asia Tenggara!" Jawabnya yakin.

"Hm. Indonesia termasuk ke dalam kategori negara…?" Pandangannya ke arah Kasuga.

"Berkembang, pak."

"Bagus. Matsu, keajaiban dunia apakah yang ada di sana?" Telunjuknya menunjuk si murid.

"Candi Borobudur, pak!"

"Betul, dan apabila kita lihat di peta internasional, ada pulau yang bernama Borneo. Adakan yang tahu, nama lain dari Borneo?"

Hening sepersekian menit sampai akhirnya Ieyasu mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Ieyasu. Apa jawabannya?"

"Kali―"

"Ya…"

"Kali… kali…"

Hideyoshi mengap-mangap menanti jawaban dari sang murid.

"K-K-Kali―"

"Ya…?"

"Kalim-m-mantan… pak…"

.

.

Setelahnya, Ieyasu nangis perempuan sambil megangin dada yang ngilunya minta tobat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#2 : J is for…<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"A-B-C lima daaaaa… sar!"

Pelaku kancah The Last Party dan sekitarnya bermain ABC lima dasar saat jam pelajaran Kenshin, matematika kosong karena adanya rapat guru dadakan. Salah satu dari mereka menghitung jumlah jari yang muncul dengan menyebutkan abjad secara urut berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya opsi jatuh pada huruf 'J'.

Kali ini, mereka harus menyebutkan nama-nama kota di Indonesia.

"Jepara!"

"Jakarta!"

"Jombang!"

"Jayapura!"

Giliran Motonari.

"J-Jo…

'Lah kan tadi ud―' Batin Motochika dalam hati.

.

.

.

"JOMBLO!"

.

.

.

'―ah... disebut...'

Seluruh jomblo kini galau mendadak. Motochika yang pokerface sejenak langsung berlari kencang ke toilet seraya berderai air mata.

"CHI-CHIK! SORI CHIKA! GUE KECEPLOSAN! ASTAGFIRULLAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#3 : Social media<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TING!**

Notifikasi BBM melayang dari ponsel Sasuke.

"Cewe gue~!"

"Ciyeeeeeeee…" Langsung dicengin hampir sekelas.

.

.

**BEEP!**

Pesan di WhatsApp berbunyi di ponsel milik Kotaro.

"…" Meski diam tanpa suara, senyumnya mezhum tingkat dewa.

"Tsuru, tjuy! Ciyeeeeeeee…"

.

.

**CIIT! CIT!**

Sinar merah berkedip-kedip imut taktala Twitter via BlackBerry Toshiie di-mention.

"Matsu-chan~!"

"Ciyeeeeee…"

.

.

**TING-TONG!**

―uh, oh! Datang notifikasi Line di ponsel Mitsunari!

"Widis! Siapa tuh, Mit?"

"Ciyeeeee―

.

Sumringah yang 11-12 dengan Kotaro luntur segera taktala―

NJIR KAMFRET NOTIF GET RICH―

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#4 : Ticket(s)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yukimura hang-out ke mall buat nonton bioskop pas weekend.

.

"Mbak, pesen tiket Mockingjay." Setibanya di loket.

"Buat jam berapa?"

"21. 30, mbak."

"Berapa, mas?"

"Satu aja."

"Nggak dua, mas? Jomblo, ya?"

.

**BRAK!**

.

Meninggalkan loket setelah adegan gebrak meja. Nggak jadi nonton, Yukimura berlari keluar dari bioskop sambil megang dada yang ngilunya minta tobat.

Wanita penjaga loket malah cekikikan akan nasib (mantan) pembelinya yang ngenes amat itu setelah bayangannya menghilang di kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#5 : Television and fate<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhir-akhir ini banyak stasiun televisi yang menggunakan timer layaknya microwave yang menghitung detik-detik peluncuran film baru yang biasanya dipampang di pojokan.

'Jam 23. 06, masih ada 54 menit lagi buat nungguin film Tekken,' begitulah ucap Motonari dalem hati ketika timer di channel kesayangannya memaparkan waktu sedemikian rupa.

Maka dari itu, ia menggenjot-genjot tombol remote secara tidak berperikeremotan guna mengganti channel lain pengalih penantian yang lama. Sekarang Motonari ingin mencari acara gosip tengah malam.

.

_Pilem aja ditungguin, elo kapan?_

.

Motonari menengok kanan dan kiri, memastikan siapa yang menyerukan kata-kata laknat tadi. Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh selama 5 menit kedepan, ia kembali pada fokus semula.

Sampai akhirnya baterai remote mendadak habis, pas banget berhentinya di iklan;

.

_"Oom-oom, truk aja gandengan, masa oom enggak?"_

.

Kokoro mulai remek untuk yang kedua kalinya, Motonari memencet brutal namun nggak berefek. Sadar saat baterai habis, ia sibuk mencari cadangannya ke segala penjuru rumah.

Mindset ngaco ala bocah jones langsung membayangi:

.

_Batere aja ada yang nyariin, masa elo kaga?_

.

TRIPLE HIT COMBO RIGHT IN KOKORO HOLISYIET KAMFRETO―

Ditemukan seorang murid jones berambut cokelat ngibas terkapar mengenaskan di lantai dengan televisi 60 inchi masih menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#6 : I am rapopo<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meja makan yang elegan, terpasang lilin-lilin cantik, makanan elit porsi sekiprit dan segala macamnya yang berkesan romantis. Instrumen biola yang dimainkan di music player mengalun indah. Dokuganryuu mengadakan dinner!

.

"Ayo sayang… aaamm…" Masamune menyendokkan sesuap kepada sang kekasih.

_"Nggak ah, nggak."_

"Ayo dong, ntar kamu sakit loh…"

_"Ikh~ emangnya kamu mau ngurusin?"_

"Iya laaah~ kan aku sayang sama kamu~"

_"Aaaaawwhh… so swit banget sihh~"_

"Makanya, makan ya? aaaaamm…"

_"Aaaa__―_

.

―RELATED VIDEOS : LINE RANGERS • HATSUNE MIKU - PO PI PO • CITA CITATA GOYANG DUMANG ASOY―

.

Kuota habis bersamaan dengan selesainya durasi video Nabilah JKT48 yang dibajak dari sosmed ke YouTube.

Masamune rapopo―uhuk.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> #7 : Girlfriend (?)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kojuurou ketemuan sama Sasuke yang bawa pacarnya, Kasuga.

.

"Wey, bro!" Sasuke menyapa Kojuurou, memberikan sebuah toss.

"Apa kabar, bro? Cakep pisan cewenya, Sas!" Lawan bicara membalas toss-nya.

"Sip, bro. betewe, si doi gimana?"

"Gampang, Sas. Udah diurus, cabut yuk!"

Seketika ponsel Kojuurou berbunyi. Sang pemilik membuka notif yang terbaca di layar.

.

―_I'm boring! Wanna get out and have some fun!_

.

"Yah…"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melongok ikut melihat keadaan, kemudian, "Ah, katanya udah diurus! Ternyata si doi lo belon ajak hang-out!"

"Mana Pou-nya lo gak kasih baju, pula," Lanjut Sasuke lagi. "Duit lu udah banyak, juga."

"Jarang-jarang, Sas. Pou dilucutin bajunya gini kan sekseh, nggak vulgar-vulgar amat kaya pacar lo kalo seumpamanya dibeginiin."

"EBUJUT INSAP JUR! OTAK ENTE ISINYA APAAN?! SEBUT, JUR! SEBUT!"

"Pacar gue pacar gue, elo ya elo. Gue Pou, elu Kasuga. Ngurus amat."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#8 : Horror<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keiji suka sekali kisah horor. Kebetulan, hari ini hari Kamis malam Jum'at. Ketika sore hari menjelang petang, sebagian dari warga kelas pulang rama-ramai sambil menyimak cerita buatan Keiji. Betul, kesukaannya terhadap hal-hal mengerikan membuat yang lain ketakutan.

.

"Iya, terus dia ngecek hape malem-malem, setelah sebelumnya dia nyoba-nyoba bales chattingan itu…"

Bukti, Ieyasu dan Mitsunari sekarang pegangan tangan kaya orang homoan.

"Nah, pas banget tuh jam 12… tengah malem. Berdentinglah jam kuno peninggalan almarhumah neneknya di situ, dengan nada dering tanda pesan telah dibalas kembali…" Suara Keiji yang dibuat horor sangat menjiwai.

Bukti kedua, Motochika harus menggendong Motonari yang udah ngeringkuk ketakutan lebih dulu ala bridal style.

"Dia buka pesannya…"

BUKTI KETIGA, Masamune dan Yukimura ketakutan, berpelukan erat dengan taraf prediksi kehomoan lebih tinggi dari Ieyasu dan Mitsunari.

"Isinya…"

Berenam wirid.

.

"KITA PUTUS! AKU NGGAK MAU SAMA KAMU LAGI, DASAR PEMBOHONG! HUBUNGAN KITA END DISINI AJA! TITIK!"

.

"UGYAAAAAAAA!"

"NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"DEMI DEWA NEPTUNUS AMIT-AMIT! GUE OGAH KEK BEGITU!"

"JONES MADESU ABIS DIPUTUSIN LESU! INI MENGERIKAN!"

"STOP IT, KEIJI! PLEAAAAAAAAAASE KOKORO REMEK!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#9 : Brand new<strong>**―**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bro! Bro! Bro!"

Seisi kelas mendadak hening. Menengok ke sumber suara.

"Iphone 6 brooooo~… baru tjuuuuuyy~…" Tenkai memamerkan Apple barunya yang elegan mampus di depan seluruh murid.

Seketika disambut ria oleh teriakan.

"AJIB BROOOOOOO…"

"MANCAY!"

Kemudian Goyang Dumang berjamaah dengan imam Tenkai sendiri.

.

.

"Bro! Bro! Bro!"

Hening lagi. Bahkan untuk Yoshitsugu yang mematung dengan pose pantat bebek.

"Gue dapet cewe mulus brooooo~…" Sakon memamerkan Asus Zenfone-nya yang menampilkan gadis cantik ber-selfie ria gaya duckface style.

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"Lho, lho? Kenapa?"

Keheningan panjang yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi kemarahan yang tersulut. Background api membara kerap mewarnai latar belakang kelas.

Mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai jajaran pasangan bahagia di tengah-tengah kelas yang 60%-nya berisikan jones ganas adalah kesalahan fatal.

.

"EH?! LHO KOQ?! MITSUNARI-SENPAI! MOTONARI-SAN! LHO?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH APAH INIH HAAAAAALLLPPP―BUOKH!"

.

Akibatnya, seorang Shima Sakon harus memakan bogem mentah yang datang dari segala penjuru.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#10 : Difference<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sore itu, Musashi pulang sekolah naik motor bersama Katsuie yang dibonceng.

.

"Mus, gue punya tebak-tebakan, deh." Kata Katsuie sewaktu motor yang membawa mereka berdua berhenti di lampu merah.

"Apaan?"

"Tau nggak bedanya single sama jomblo?"

Yang ditanya memutar otak selama sepersekian menit namun tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Musashi memutuskan untuk menyerah, "Nyerah, deh. Emang apaan jawabannya?"

"Single dikumpulin jadi album, sementara jomblo dikumpulin nyampah di timeline!" Setelahnya Katsuie ketawa garing.

.

**CKIIIIIIIIITTT!**

Motor yang tadinya sudah melaju saat lampu hijau menyala mendadak nge-rem dalam kondisi standing dengan kemiringan 90⁰ di roda depan sebagai tumpuannya.

Hening beberapa detik…

"TURUN LO DARI MOTOR GUE! NGESOT AJA SONO! SYUH!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#11 : New student<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hanbei mengambil langkah seribu nan tegap memasuki kelas. Nafasnya memburu, mukanya merah, senyumnya lebar hampir-hampir mau kebelah dua kepalanya. Semangat karena akan ada perkenalan murid baru.

"Anak-anak," Kata Nobunaga saat jam pelajaran pertama pada hari itu, "Kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini."

Para pujangga―saya nggak mau nyebut mereka jomblo karena nggak mau cari ribut, jones itu ganas sodara-sodaraku―megap-megap layaknya cupang. Setelah stok cewek dibabat habis oleh Nagamasa, Toshiie, Kotaro, Sasuke dan Keiji, akhirnya ada secercah harapan untuk para jo―PUJANGGA.

Di balik daun pintu, nampak sepasang kaki jenjang perlahan menunjukkan rupanya.

Oh, yeah! Muridnya CEWEK!

MULUS LAGI!

ASOY PISAN!

Motonari sampai kehilangan kendali, Motochika gelinjangan, Mitsunari muntah pelangi, Ieyasu berusaha ingin mencaplok sang gadis namun dicegah yang lainnya.

"Yak, ayo perkenalkan nama kamu…"

Gadis itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi―

.

.

.

.

―ASTAGANAGABONAR BOLONG ANCUR KAYA DILINDES BULDOZER ANJER―

.

.

.

.

Musik kusut.

Wajah para pujangga kuyu seketika.

Ilfil.

Jangkrik mengerik.

Hanbei adalah yang paling ngenes karena ia sudah berharap terlalu tinggi kepada murid baru itu.

Nasip―oh―nasip...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#12 : Hey, gurl!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yoshitsugu dan Mitsunari sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sebuah kllinik, menunggu giliran berobat.

Sampai akhirnya ada seorang perempuan cantik yang duduk tak jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Shi(t)… cewe asik tuh!"

"Wes… iya broh!" Yoshitsugu ngelap iler.

"ANJYASSSSS..."

"GUE DULUAN YANG DAPET!"

"KURANG HASEM GUE, OI."

.

.

"Hai sayang, sori lama nungguinnya…"

Musik kusut kembali.

Mitsunari dan sohibnya goyang dumang sambil nangis.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#13 : Same<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Motonari dan Motochika nonton Doraemon dari kaset CD milik Motonari sendiri, dibawanya ke rumah Motochika untuk dinikmati bersama. Sesekali kelucuan tingkah sang tokoh utama dari anime tersebut membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha… Nar, lu mirip banget sama Nobita, ya!" Kata Motochika di tengah-tengah suasana.

"Weh, apanya tuh? Mukanya ya?" Motonari kege-eran sambil megangin muka ala banci Taman Lawang.

"Bukan, nasipnya―!

.

Motonari pokerface.

.

"Sama-sama jomblo!"

Hening, sampai akhirnya yang dikatain nangis perempuan sambil megangin dada yang ngilu minta tobat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#14 : Break up<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inilah kisah (tragedi) Ieyasu dan pacarnya saat putus.

.

"Tapi beb, aku masih sayang kamu!"

"Beneran?"

"Iya suer!"

"Ciyus?"

"Iya!"

"Masa?"

"He-euh!"

"Masa?"

"Demi dewa Neptunus aku masih cinta kamu!"

"BODO!"

…

…

…

Ieyasu nyakar tembok miris.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#15 : Play the game<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Katsuie mati kebosanan lalu memutuskan untuk menelepon Sakon, mengajaknya untuk bermain game center siang itu.

.

"Kon."

"Nape, Kat?"

"Sibuk gak? Ke Timezone nyok."

"Sip."

Saat waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba, mereka bertiga (plus pacar Sakon) berkumpul. Namun, Sakon kaget bukan kepalang ketika Katsuie datang seraya menjinjing sebuah buku berwarna pink norak yang berisi segepok gamecard.

"Lho lho? Kat… ente bawa apaan itu? Gamecard.. Aikatsu?! Demi apa, lu?!"

"Emang iya, napa?"

"Gue nggak salah liat kan..? Kali gitu Animal Kaiser―"

Sakon menatap horor seorang duplikat Dora the Explorer itu. justru yang bersangkutan malah menepuk pundak sang mohawk seraya menghela nafas.

.

.

"Lu gak tau gimana sakitnya gak punya cewek selama 6 taun berturut-turut, nak."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE O-MA-KE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sayang."

"K-kenapa beb…?"

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu…" Lalu ditariknya tangan dia yang diajaknya bericara menuju suatu tempat.

"E-eh?!"

Setelah sampai dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, istirahat beberapa saat, mereka kembali berbicara.

"Aku mau bilang…"

"…"

"Mau nggak, jadian sama aku…"

"…" Semburat muncul.

"Aku bakal bahagiakan kamu…"

Gombal remeh yang berefek pada dia yang ditembak. Makin jelas rona merah.

"Aku... janji..."

Dia yang menembak memperkecil jarak, memajukan bibir…

.

.

―yang sayang beribu sayang, berciuman dengan sol sepatu yang penuh lumpur dan kotoran.

"JIJAY LU YAS! GUE GAK MAU MAENAN KAYA BEGINI LAGI! SERIUS DEMI KELERENG TASBIH TADAKATSU! MANA MINGGU INI JADWALNYA GUE YANG JADI UKE, PULA!"

Yak, karena jodoh yang tak kunjung datang, para pujangga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggilir peran seme-uke antarsesama jenis per minggu.

"MIT, TUNGGU MIT!" Ieyasu mengejar Mitsunari yang kabur.

"NAJIS, YAS! LU DEMEN BANGET SAMA BEGINIAN, SIH?!" Mitsunari merinding disko sambil ngacir.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BREAKING NEWS - LIPUTAN 6 PAGI<strong>_

Lelah karena penantian, sekelompok remaja usia akhir rela homoan sebagai jalan terakhirnya. Mereka mengaku merasa sakit hati karena jodoh tak kunjung datang. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menunggu sambil Goyang Dumang, mengajak kencan selembar foto Maudy Ayunda, serta membajak nomor telepon Ayu Tingting―

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_END WITH RANDOMNESS AND AMBIGUOUSNESS._

.

.

.

_**RnR? Or maybe some fav? :***_


	2. ft Pulas IX

Dibalik kemuliaanya sebagai pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, ternyata mereka yang khususnya masih berstatus lajang juga bernasip tak kalah ngenes dari murid-muridnya! Oleh karena itu, sebagian masyarakat sekolah resmi menyebut mereka sebagai 'Pujangga Lawas' yang juga familiar disebut 'Pulas IX'. Terinspirasi dari julukan murid berpredikat jumblu dan nomor angkatan kelulusan SMA mereka.

Jumblu collaboration,

_(un)predicted second part : kompilasi kengenesan dua insan satu nasib berbeda kedudukan; guru dan murid._

_._

.

.

**de** g**aruka**n pantat **presents**,

.

**Jumblu Epic Stories;**

**Assemble**

**.**

Segala disclaim sudah tertera pada chapter lampau.

.

Related :

**Jumblu **. Single . **Modus** . Mantan . **Nyesek** . Random . **Humu** . etc.

.

Apabila tulisan yang tertera di atas sudah membuat kalian (jomblo) tidak kuat, silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera dan tombol panah arah kiri masih setia menanti. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, **hanya untuk para jomblo berme(n)tal baja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#16 : Single<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Muneshige membeli keperluan mingguan di minimarket. Saat ia membayarkan semuanya ke kasir, wanita penjaganya menawarkan barang-barang konsumsi lain yang berada di corner.

.

"Iya mas, silakan dicoba pisangnya."

"Oh, ya mbak."

Di sudut yang tak jauh, berjejer pisang kuning satuan yang dikemas dalam plastik.

Jelas tertera merk produk tersebut adalah …

.

.

SINGLE.

Nyata adanya ditulis memakai caps seperti di atas.

Muneshige megang dada yang ngilunya minta tobat dipukpuk gratis sama penjaga kasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#17 : Call (pt.1)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ponsel berdering. Shingen mengangkatnya. Seorang alumni perempuan semasa SMP-nya menelepon saat malam Minggu.

"Met malem!"

"Shingen-san! Apa kabar?"

"Lama ya, nggak ngobrol! Happy new year, telat! Hahaha…"

"Hehe, lagi apa?"

"Sendirian aja di kamar, kamu?"

"Sama~" Jawab teman wanitanya di seberang sana.

Pemilik marga Takeda tersenyum.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kita jo―

.

.

.

Dan senyumnya makin terkembang melebihi lebar pantat sendiri.

.

.

.

"―mblo nih…"

"…"

.

**PRAK TUT TUT TUT**―

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> #18 : Idul Fitri<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lebaran tahun ini keluarga Sorin bersilaturahmi ke keluarga nenek pihak ibunya.

Dia senang sekalli, dapet duit paling banyak, main petasan, makan opor ayam bareng ketupat, ngasih makan kambing di kandangnya langsung, naik kebo di sawah sore-sore… masa remaja yang bahagia, memang.

Sampai saatnya momen sungkeman dan bermaaf-maafan kepada yang lebih tua.

"Nak Sorin…"

"Iya nek, mohon maaf lahir dan batin…"

"Iya cu, ngomong-ngomong kapan bawa cewek? Sepupu kamu yang SMP udah punya loh…"

.

.

KUCRAT―

Urat leher putus.

Sorin wasted ala GTA.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#19 : Younger brother<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dek…"

"Kenapa bang?"

"Sekarang adek udah kelas berapa sih?"

"1 SMP, bang."

"Wah, adek abang udah gede~ udah punya cewek belum?"

"Udah bang. Kalo abang?"

.

.

Baday petir menyambar kokoro Kenshin secetar mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#20 : A news<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bro! Bro! Bro!" Tenkai cuap-cuap nggak jelas. Heboh.

"Napa, coeg?" Tanya Kanbei.

"Inceran lo… itu, udah… udah ko'it!"

Kanbei siap-siap tambang buat nyusul.

"Maksud gue, mantannya yang ko'it!"

.

―nggak jadi, dia malah mesem-mesem gaje.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#21 : Brand new<strong>**―**** (pt. 2 [p.s. : bagian pertama di chapter 1])**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Coeg! Dia punya sepatu baru, tuh!"

"Ciyeeeeee…!"

"Kenalan donk!"

Kets baru nan mengkilat merk Nike asli milik Nagamasa menjadi korban atas penginjakan oleh sepatu-sepatu buluk milik murid lain. Bonus gratis kakinya yang juga bengkak parah.

.

.

"Coeg! Dia punya pacar baru, tuh!"

"Ciyeeeeee…!"

"Kenalan donk!"

Sasuke keok diinjak-injak seluruh pujangga yang berstatus lajang. Kasuga cuma bisa mojok ketakutan di sudut seraya berdoa dalam hati supaya sang kekasih tetap sehat walafiat meski disepak berjamaah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#22 : Contacts<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Zabii, guru yang mengabdi di sekolah para pujangga diajak reunian oleh kawan SMP-nya di restoran padang. Mau tak mau ikut atas paksaan kawannya. Karena duplikat nichirin Motonari itu menduga pasti banyak di antara teman-temannya telah menggandeng pasangan, bahkan sudah ada yang punya momongan.

Sementara dia?

Hmph.

.

"Bro, ada yang minta nomor telepon lu, tuh." Kawannya tadi, yang duduk di sebelahnya mencolek pundak Zabii. Pandangan mereka berdua terpusat pada sepasang alumni lelaki dan perempuan yang mengobrol berempat. Sang duplikat lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Maria, salah satu dari dua perempuan di situ.

―eh? Dada Zabii berdebar merasakan getaran cinta! Kelihatannya Maria masih melajang seperti dirinya!

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil secarik tisu dan mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku, menuliskan semua nomor telepon yang punya komplit dengan akun-akun sosmednya jua tanpa diminta.

"Weh, thanks ya!"

Zabii mengendus mesum karena agak nge-fly perihal Maria, "Nggak udah bilang maka―

Kawannya itu melesat kepada Yoshimoto, alumni lelaki paling ngondek seangkatan yang ternyata ikut dalam empat gerombolan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek. Lalu memberikan tisu berisikan kontak Zabii kepada banci kalengan jadi-jadian itu.

.

―shit…"

Zabii mules ketika dia yang diberi nomor telepon jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

.

.

Pesan moral :

Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sebelum bertindak. Resiko, diraep seorang gay dan keperjakaanmu hilang segera.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#23 : Sedihnya jadi 'lalet'<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sedih memang jadi 'lalet'.

Karena Kanbei merasakannya sebagai jomblo perak.

Cuma ngebuntutin kedua sejoli kemanapun pergi. Yang bisa dilakukan mentok-mentok ngeliatin mereka berdua mesra-mesraan.

Pegangan tangan.

Traktir shopping.

Suap-suapan.

Asik ngegombal.

Dan puncak klimaksnya adalah ketika kedua ranum saling bertemu―

.

SYUDAH CUQUP QOQORO TIDAK KUWAT TOYONG―batin Kanbei menjerit, menangis pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#24 : With me<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Coeg, gue abis diputusin nih…" Hideaki mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Lesu tampang madesu, bahkan es tehnya yang sudah ia pesan belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Ya ampun…" Tenkai prihatin. "Yang tabah ya, sob. Kalo gitu―

Hideaki mengangkat dagunya sedikit memperhatikan Tenkai.

.

.

.

.

―sama gue aja~" Dia mengibaskan rambut putih berkilau Sunsilknya penuh gaya. Mukanya dipasang imut-imut ijo lumut. Bulu mata kedip-kedip cantik.

.

.

.

.

Jawsdrop.

Jangkrik mengerik.

Efek jomblo; kehabisan stok cewek.

Oh, oh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#25 : Iklan Aqua jumblu ver.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wajar kalau selesainya waktu makan siang di sekolah, semua pada ngantuk dan nurun konsentrasinya, termasuk para guru.

"Ei," Nobunaga menggenggam sebotol Aqua. "Lu belon minum dari tadi kan? Nih, Aqua."

"Ah, ntar aja Bun. Gue lagi nggak haus." Hideyoshi menolak sopan.

Bel memasuki jam KBM berbunyi.

"Yodahlah. Yuk, ngajar."

.

Mereka berdua mengobrol selama melewati lorong-lorong kelas.

Sampai akhirnya ada sekelebat yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Rambutnya panjang dan halus. Lembut layaknya iklan treatment TreSemmé keluaran terbaru saat ini.

"Ah… cewek, Bun…"

"Ha?"

.

Sang pemilik rambut indah itu terhenti. Berbarengan dengan Nobunaga dan Hideyoshi, menatapnya sambil memasang tampang ganas.

"Apa lo bilang, Hideyoshi?!" Kata seorang anonim yang dibilang perempuan itu sewot.

"Hah?"

"Istighfar, Hideyoshi… istighfar… itu Mitsuhide, woi." Nobunaga menampar Hideyoshi bolak-balik.

.

.

"Bun."

"Apa?"

"Ada Aqua?"

Nobunaga sedikit ragu, " Ini beneran ilang konsennya apa gara-gara ente jomblo, Yosh?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#26 : Call pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yoshiteru menelepon Kennyo, "Bro, malem tahun baruan mau ngapain?"

"Bakar-bakaran aja di rumah."

"Ikut dong. Bakar-bakar apaan?"

"Bakarin foto-foto mantan…" Tangan kananya memegang ponsel, sebelahnya siap nyalain korek api dan kumpulan foto mantan di hadapan muka.

.

.

**PRAK TUT TUT TUT**―

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> #27 : Drama nyelekit<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Diadakan ujian praktek Bahasa di kelas para pujangga. Tugas kali itu adalah mementaskan drama bertema bebas. Begitu kata Pak Hisahide.

Tapi, itu adalah keputusan yang sangat amatlah buruk bagi salah satu anggota Pulas IX sang pemilik marga Matsunaga.

Kebanyakan dari mereka―khususnya kelompok beranggotakan pasangan bahagia―menampilkan pertunjukkan bernuansa roman. Sebut saja Beauty and The Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Coppelia, Swan Lake… eh, tuh kan cerita buat balet pun ikutan keseret jadi drama juga.

Mau nggak mau, Hisahide kudu menontonnya sambil tertohok berkali-kali demi merekap nilai akhir. Menitikkan air mata penyesalan, bukan keharuan. Karena kalah saing sama murid-muridnya yang lebih laku duluan daripada Hisahide sendiri. Hiks.

Sampai akhirnya ada surprise tak terduga dari kelompok para pujangga. Mereka mementaskan drama Malin Kundang.

Sejauh mata memandang, penampilan mereka oke, berkualitas dan bagus. Kegalauan akan nasip pun sirna saat Hisahide menonton murid-muridnya yang satu ini. dia pun berdecak kagum karena jarang-jarang ada yang sudi melakoni drama bermoral tinggi―

.

"Kukutuk kau menjadi jomblo!"

.

Tanpa perlu pemikiran panjang, Hisahide langsung menuliskan 'F-' dengan pulpen merah yang manis untuk kelompok para pujangga.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#28 : MLM (Multi Level Marketing)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yak, apa yang Anda butuhkan? Berlian, blus, jam tangan, perhiasan, mobil, motor, jasa penerbangan dan segalanya! Apabila kurang puas, 50 anak buah saya beserta cabang-cabangnya akan melayani Anda dengan kebutuhan lainnya! Saya punya semuanya, punya segalanya!" papar Kenshin yang berbalut jas elit itu di depan pelanggannya. Penuh gaya dan percaya diri, tangannya menjinjing laptop mahal produk negeri ginseng.

"…"

"Ya, bagaimana mbak?"

"… Euh, mas… kalo pacar, punya nggak?"

.

.

**JDHUAR**―**!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> #29 : Loading<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Weekend ini Tadatsugu mencoba bermain PS3 yang baru saja dibelikan ayahnya.

"Asik, BASARA 4. Maen ah…"

Segala perangkat telah siap. Saat baru dinyalakan, loadingnya ngaret pake sangat.

.

.

"… Lama banget, kaya nunggu jodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> #30 : Call pt. 3<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kali ini yang menelepon adalah Nou dan Yoshimoto.

"Eh, nggak taunya aku malah nggak bisa…" Kata Yoshimoto sedih.

"Ya ampun, sayang banget…"

"…"

"Halo? Yoshi-san?"

"Kok udah bilang sayang duluan sih~? Kita kan belom pacaran~"

.

.

.

**PRAK TUT TUT TUT**―

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Saya bisa memusnahkan semua jomblo yang ada di dunia ini, tapi saya meninggalkan beberapa dari mereka hidup sehingga Anda tahu bagaimana NGENES-nya menjadi jomblo."<em>

―Adolf Hitler

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_**END (AGAIN)**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nggak tahulah kenapa bisa nongol ni chapter.

Review? Or maybe some fav?


	3. PHP, Angan Palsu dan Air Mata

Wah, saya nggak nyangka kalo ini fic dapet banyak dukungan~ :'D

Tapi maaf ya, readers. Saya nggak bisa lanjutin ini terus, banyak faktor penghambat :( *ceilah

Mungkin, 5 cerita pendek ini sebagai penutupnya untuk readers sekalian. Bonus, per bagian mayan panjang dan nggak begitu singkat kaya 2 chap sebelumnya. Semoga saja terhibur~ :'3

Sudahlah, tak perlu banyak bacod,

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Jumblues faivu short stories; Ekspetasi yang terlalu tinggi, membunuh gengsi, sebuah deklarasi, memperjuangkan hak asasi, dan sohib garang berwujud seksi (di alam mimpi)._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM

.

**Jumblu Epic Stories de Last;**

**PHP, angan palsu dan air mata**

by de-aruka

.

.

Tolong, bagi saudaraku yang jones. Jangan memaksakan baca ini bila qoqoro tidak kuat.

Ini dipersembahkan untuk saudaraku **JUMBLU. BERME(N)TAL. BAJA.**

.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#31 : Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sayang... ayo bangun."

"Hah?"

Katsuie bangun. Mukanya jelek banget.

Ada yang membangunkan.

Dan yang membangunkan adalah gadis cantik. Sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun putih lebar berenda dan di tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul rapi. Tampil di depan Katsuie.

Sementara dirinya?

Ia mendapati tubuhnya yang tahu-tahu mengenakan tuksedo hitam bersarung tangan putih. Gagah. Lengkap. Ganteng. Dan potongan rambutnya sudah gentle tanpa memperlihatkan status bahwa dia Dora the Explorer lagi. Pokoknya, macho abis.

"Ini hari pernikahan kita, loh. Kenapa malah tidur?"

Kata-kata mempelai wanita berwajah gadis yang belia membuat mantan kembaran Haku Spirited Away itu terkaget-kaget, dalam hati senangnya sudah bagai menembus tujuh lapis angkasa dengan hati berbunga-bunga berwarna ceria.

Penasaran sekaligus ragu, Katsuie menanyai gadis yang membangunkannya itu.

"Anu―maaf―kamu... siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ini aku, Sakon. Calon istrimu."

Yang bersangkutan mangap.

.

_Sakon yang alay itu? Kok bisa cantik banget. Jadi perempuan manis pula. Gaya rambutnya udah cakep__―nggak alay lagi__―nggak nyangka ajigile. Kerempengnya udah dirombak jadi semampai. Uwaw, mana uhuk―oppainya mancay juga tuh―uhuk. Mukanya juga cantik banget_―pikir Katsuie. _Tapi dia 'kan cowok? Bisa ya jadi cewek? Makan apa dia?  
><em>

.

Tapi Katsiue akhirnya menepis beribu pertanyaan di otaknya. Bodo amat. Yang penting dia lepas dari belenggu mengerikan bernama jomblo―sambil senyum mesum langsung mikirin malam pertama nantinya setelah pernikahan.

.

"Jadi," Lanjut Sakon. "Sekarang, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai!" Ia menggandeng dan menarik Katsuie keluar sambil tersenyum hangat. Melewati pintu besar.

Ah, Katsuie bahagia.

Ia akhirnya mendapat jodoh...

Ketika terbuka, cahaya menyilaukan menghampiri mata lelaki tersebut. Silau. Tapi anehnya, setelah itu semuanya mendadak gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―WOI BANGUN LU COEG. GUA SUMPEL DADU NIEH―"

.

**PLAK PLOK PLAK PLOK PLAK PLOK**

.

"Hah?"

Mata belekan Katsuie membuka. Bayangan seseorang yang memburam sedang berteriak dengan mulut menyemburkan amunisi berwujud cair―ludah―lama-kelamaan makin jelas semakin Katsuie ngumpulin nyawa buat bangun ke alam sadar.

"Sakon?"

Yang disebut namanya tepat berada di hadap. Rambutnya masih alay seperti sediakala; sebelah merah plontos kinclong sebelahnya lagi cokelat lebat bagai hutan rimba. Belakangnya diikat semrawut dan amburegul nggak jelas. Dadanya nggak nonjol yahud―sedatar papan cucian. Bidang―serta tubuhnya dibalut seragam.

Ditemukan pipi Katsuie jontor cantik hasil tamparan ajib. Rambutnya kini tetap berkutat pada model Cleopatra. Memakai seragam yang terkontaminasi iler. Kelopak matanya terbuka setengah-setengah.

"Udah pulang sekolah nih, bobonya lanjutin di rumah sono. Mau nginep di sekolah?" Sakon berlalu cuek di ambang pintu kelas. "Hayuk pulang."

―saat baru betul-betul dalam zona kesadaran normal, Katsuie segera mojok horor dan geleng-geleng seolah menolak kenyataan.

.

ASTAGANAGABONAR GUE MIMPI DOANG GITU DARI AWAL TERUS TADI APAAN DONG MANA SAKON JADI ASDFGHJKL BLA BLA BLA―

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#32 : Unjuk rasa<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Motochika memasang muka garang yang luar biasa. Kepalanya diikat dengan kain putih yang tertulis bercak merah, 'HIDUP JUMBLU' dengan model tulisan chiller yang sok dramatis cenderung lebay. Lengan panjang digulung sampai siku, kancing seragamnya dibuka hingga mengekspos kaos oblong pinky Rp10.000,00- tiga yang ia beli. Toa tersedia di tangan kanannya yang bertato hati retak-retak.

Tongkat pel di tangan kiri―entah apa fungsinya―yang dipegang diangkat kece, sambil berkoar-koar meneriaki hak asasi jumblu bersama kawan dan kawinnya yang satu sepenanggungan. Yang ramai-ramai menjinjing poster lebar memanjang, tertera 'KAMI BUKANLAH KAUM BUANGAN' besar-besar di sana. Penampilan mereka nggak jauh beda dengan pemimpinnya.

Di atas podium ala kadarnya―kotak kayu bekas ngangkut bawang―Motochika berseru. Ia mendekatkan toa ke jangkauan mulut.

"SIAPA KITA?!" Teriak Motochika serak-serak banjir.

"JOMBLO!" Jawab kawan dan kawinnya―sebut Musashi, Tadatsugu, dan sekitar. Intinya, yang masih pada belum dapet jodoh.

"APA YANG KITA INGINKAN?!"

"PACAR!"

"BAGAIMANA CARA MENDAPATKANNYA?!"

"CARI PASANGAN YANG BERTENGKAR!"

"LALU?!"

"BUAT MEREKA PUTUS DAN REBUT PACARNYA!"

.

.

Giliran Motonari sohibnya yang unjuk gigi. Ia yang berada di sebelah Motochika kena gilir naik panggung untuk bergantian pidato. Lehernya terpasang kalung spikey bulldog. Bodi sekerempeng lidi ia usahakan dibusung gagah. Mukanya nggak kalah garang dari Motochika. 'JUMBLU NEVER DIES' adalah yang tertoreh di kaos punggungnya.

Bocah nichirin itu merampas toa dari tangan makhluk jabrik, lalu melengking ria,

"SIAPA KITA?!"

"JOMBLO!"

"APA YANG KITA BUTUHKAN?"

"HUJAN!"

"AGAR APA?!"

"AGAR PARA PASANGAN BAHAGIA TIDAK BISA KETEMUAN DAN KELUYURAN BERDUA PAS MALEM MINGGU!"

.

―Pujangga, 18-19 tahun. Demo di depan pagar sekolah yang kopong juga digembok, pada hari Minggu.

.

"PERCAYALAH! JODOH NGGAK AKAN KEMANA!"

"HIDUP JODOH!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

.

Seorang ibu muda yang berjalan bersama sebayanya berbisik curiga taktala dilihatnya pemandangan nista tersebut.

"Mereka tahanan RSJ lepas kali ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#33 : Need the answer<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dirangkulnya jemari mungil milik gadis bersurai pirang madu itu. Sorot mata Mitsunari lurus ke arahnya. Air muka menyiratkan kesungguhan, namun sang gadis hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih di balik bibir ranumnya.

"Hei..." Dibelainya kekasih penuh kelembutan. Wajah Mitsunari menyembunyikan sendu.

Gadis itu masih saja tersenyum. Sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

Hening.

"Aku tahu kalau ini terlalu terus terang, tapi..." Mitsunari menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Makanya, kukatakan hal ini."

Masih membisu. Masih tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mencintaiku juga?"

Tetap diam tak ada jawaban. Sang gadis masih saja tersenyum―nampak tidak lelah samasekali.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu."

Hening. Masih senyum.

"Hei, jawablah."

Diam, masih diam.

"Dadaku sesak, kau tahu?!" Mitsunari mulai emosi.

Masih senyum. Cantik, tapi kalau terus-menerus begini tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang gila namanya.

"HOI!"

―tapi pertanyaannya, sekarang siapa yang gila?

.

.

.

"MITSUNII-CHAAAAAAN! AKU BELUM MAIN BARBIE-NYA NIH! GANTIAN DONG!"

"BENTARAN NAPA DEK. WOY, JAWAB! BARBIE SIALAN!"

"NII-CHAAAAAAN!"

"DEK! Besok minta beliin ibu boneka yang bisa ngomong, dong!"

"DAFUK! Dasar Mitsunii-chan jones!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#34 : Expectation vs. reality<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ekspetasi :

Tangan Yukimura penuh dengan tumpukan buku, jalannya terhuyung. Ia nampak kesulitan. Tidak bisa melihat apa yang di depannya hingga ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

Yang tak disangka-sangka adalah seorang gadis. Ia ikut membantu membereskan bawaan Yukimura yang berat dan banyak sambil menyembunyikan kecanggungan. Saling meminta maaf, "Aku tidak sengaja, maaf!" Dan yang satunya berkata, "Ini salahku, maaf!" Kemudian, tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan, tangan mereka saling bertemu.

Malu-malu kucing, senyam-senyum gaje, sampai sang gadis nge-modus nolongin Yukimura lebih lanjut demi meminta nomor telepon yang kedepannya nanti akan menjadi cikal bakal mereka PDKT, LDR, kemudian pacaran.

.

.

Realita :

Tangan Yukimura penuh dengan tumpukan buku, jalannya terhuyung. Ia nampak kesulitan. Tidak bisa melihat apa yang di depannya hingga ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

Yang tak disangka-sangka adalah seorang gadis. Dan Yukimura langsung saja kalang kabut berlarian pindang menghindari lemparan maut penuh napsu yang terdiri dari barang-barang random yang berasal dari layangan ala pitcher baseball si gadis yang ditabraknya. Ia berteriak,

"JALAN LIAT-LIAT PAKE MATA DONG! KAMPRET!"

Na'as. Yukimura terpaksa meninggalkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di tempat kejadian demi melarikan diri dari keganasan seseorang yang ia tabrak barusan. Batinnya mengutuk keras perbuatan si gadis yang justru tidak mengerti kondisi Yukimura yang repot.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#35 : Sumpah pejomblo<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini, hari cerah.

Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung bercicit riang, pepohonan bergemerisik rindang. Semuanya sehat walafiat sejahtera sehat sentausa... selamat ulang tahun~ dan bahagia~

Ahem.

Dan sekarang, berdirilah Ieyasu yang berpakaian jas resmi berwarna hitam. Ia berada di podium, tepat di depannya sebuah microphone yang berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya memegang secarik kertas. Dengan suara dan sikap sewibawa Ir. Soekarno, lelaki itu berbicara patah demi patah kata. Kemudian diikuti oleh pesera apel yang berbaris rapi di hadapannya.

Tentu saja, isi barisannya cowok dan jumblu semua―

.

"Kami, para jomblo mengaku..."  
>"Kami, para jomblo mengaku..."<p>

"Bertumpah darah satu, tanah air penderitaan..."  
>"Bertumpah darah satu, tanah air penderitaan..."<p>

"Kami, para jomblo mengaku..."  
>"Kami, para jomblo mengaku..."<p>

"Berbangsa satu, bangsa kesepian..."  
>"Berbangsa satu, bangsa kesepian..."<p>

"Kami, para jomblo mengaku..."  
>"Kami, para jomblo mengaku..."<p>

"Mengaku berbahasa satu, bahasa pengharapan..."  
>"Mengaku berbahasa satu, bahasa pengharapan..."<p>

.

.

―mereka berkumpul di tengah lapangan dalam rangka memperingat Hari Sumpah Pejomblo.

Spontan, tepat setelah isi sumpah selesai dibacakan, semuanya pada nangis perempuan sambil megangin dada yang ngilunya minta tobat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~LIL' EXTRAS~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Nii-chan lagi ngapain?" Tanya Itsuki yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar kakak bermata satunya. Senyum imut dilempar kepada sang kakanda tercinta. Kaki mungilnya perlahan mengitari sudut demi sudut kamar. Kemudian memanjat punggung Masamune―kakaknya―yang sedang membungkuk serius. Sedang mengarsir sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Ha?"

Masamune yang kala itu fokus terpecah saat adik perempuannya bertanya sembari ber-Tarzan ria di punggungnya. Agak kaget akan kehadiran Itsuki.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Sana, bantuin okaa-san masak."

"Lah, okaa-san lagi bobok koq."

"Bantuin otou-san nyuci mobil."

"Ogah."

"Cih. Main sono sama Ranmaru."

"Lagi liburan keluarga, niichan..."

Masamune memasang tampang aneh campur memohon kepada Itsuki agar tidak menginterupsi keasyikannya menyendiri, "Dek, niichan nggak mau diganggu."

"Niichan, adek maunya ganggu." Itsuki mengikuti tampang Masamune.

.

Ngeselin―batinnya.

.

"Nggak ah, sana pergi syuh."

"Ahhh~ tapi Itsuki mau liat niichan lagi ngapain~~ Lagi gambar kannnn~? Keliatan tuh~"

"Hus! Jangan umbar aib plis, dek. Plis." Masamune memohon amat sangat.

"Hus! Jangan kasar sama Itsuki dong plis, niichan. Plis." Itsuki malah balik ikuti perilaku kakaknya lagi.

"Dek. Gausah nyebelin deh."

"Niichan. Gausah sok ngusir deh."

.

Tapi―oh―holisyit. Tiba-tiba saja.

Masamune mulai terkikis imannya karena jurus puppy eyes Itsuki! Qoqoro Masamune luluh dan terenyuh. Di samping itu, ia juga takut kalo seandainya Itsuki sudah melancarkan andalannya itu namun nggak berefek, malah berakhir nangis, lalu kedengeran enyak atau babenya, siap-siap aja pantat biru dicipok rotan atas tuduhan nggak becus jagain adek sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Masamune menyerahkan kertas gambarnya kepada si adik (dengan pasrah).

Itsuki merampas pemberian Masamun barbar, lalu memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Dijauhkannya sedikit dari jangkauan, matanya menyipit sok serius seolah ia adalah kritikus terkenal yang sedang menilai hasil dari peserta pameran.

"Niichan hebat banget! Gambarnya bagus loh! Itsuki suka!" Senyum adik kecilnya mengembang tak lama kemudian. Mengagumi gambar buatan Masamune.

―perlahan sang kakak lunak terhadap sang adik. Ia ikut tersenyum, hangat. Entah mengapa.

"Aku tau loh ini gambarnya mau diapain~~~" Kata Itsuki bersuara imut.

"Emang mau niichan apain? Hayo tebak..." Balas Masamune tersenyum, terhanyut dalam kepolosan adik tercinta.

.

.

"Mau ditempel di guling 'kan? Buat pelampiasan kegalauan niichan kalo lagi satnite pas malming karena niichan jomblo. Iya 'kan?"

Mukanya watados tapi minta dijotos.

.

.

.

Muka Masamune langsung kisut, madesu campur horor. Pergerakannya membatu.

.

.

.

"KURANG AJAR."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Ada saatnya dalam hidupmu engkau ingin sendiri saja.<em>

_Bersama angin._

_Mernceritakan seluruh rahasia,_

_lalu meneteskan air mata."_

―Bung Karno, 1993.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**(BENERAN) END .**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah selesai, readers! Silakan bunuh saya melalui flame kalau hasil kurang memuaskan.<p>

HELL'S KITCHEN KEMAREN ADA YANG COSPLAY SHINGEN TAPI NGGAK ADA MITSUN AKH―


End file.
